In Time
by Brinella
Summary: No debería ser posible, pero lo es. No debería estar vivo, pero lo está. Naruto siempre sorprende, incluso a sí mismo.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Narut__o no me pertenece._

_Los reviews son bienvenidos y reverenciados, no os cortéis. Si encontráis alguna discrepancia, decidla. Yo creo que se lee mejor con la música de "Sadness and Sorrow" de Naruto, que es con la que se escribió, así que si queréis intentarlo...: "www. youtube ".com" /watch?v = wEWF2xh5E8s", y ya sabéis... espacios y comillas._

_Y no juzguéis a la pobre autora, que estuvo escribiendo esto durante once horas seguidas. Hasta soñó con él. Y fue su primer pensamiento por la mañana._

_Mejor me callo._

_¡Y aquí_ _empieza!_

* * *

**"In Time"**

Cuando Sakura muere, la última de todos, Naruto siente como si la herida sangrante que llevaba dentro desde el momento en el que murió Jiraiya se abriese del todo y se lo tragase entero, sumiéndolo en un abismo profundo, oscuro y cruel.

Incapaz de respirar, se queda allí tumbado, mientras nieva en el campo de batalla, mirando sin ver el cielo encapotado.

Ninguno de sus compañeros permanece, y los copos de nieve se vuelven rojos al tocar el suelo.

Cada vez es más difícil tomar aliento, su pecho cruje y se hunde, y la oscuridad pronto lo embarga.

Al final, nadie fue salvado.

**XxXxXxX**

Al despertar, está solo.

Hay árboles a su alrededor, y puede oír el sonido de una corriente cerca de allí, hay pájaros que pían y el rumor de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con el viento, y Naruto se pregunta si esto no sería el cielo.

Entonces algo le cae en el estómago, pequeño y duro, y Naruto jadea, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que no está respirando.

Toma aire varias veces, sentado en la hierba, y coje la roja manzana que le había caído encima. Está algo blanda por un lado y tiene algunos pequeños agujeros por los que seguramente han entrado varios gusanos. Naruto la tira a un lado y se pone de pie.

Era hora de averiguar dónde estaba.

**XxXxXxX**

La primera vez que la ve, no puede creerlo. Se frota los ojos, incrédulo, y se pellizca con saña el brazo, para asegurarse de que no sueña.

Pero nada cambia. La Villa sigue allí, imperturbable a sus patéticos intentos por descifrar lo que está pasando.

La respiración se le engancha y Naruto enseguida es consciente de cómo sus manos tiemblan, y se abraza a sí mismo, de repente frío.

Las lágrimas caen sin permiso, y la primera sonrisa real en mucho tiempo acude a su cara.

Konoha.

Está en casa.

**XxXxXxX**

Le toma exactamente veinticinco minutos y catorce segundos para darse cuenta de que, de hecho, ésta no era su casa.

Empieza a sospechar cuando entra por la puerta y no reconoce a los guardias, que, a su vez, tampoco le reconocen a él. Parecen cansados y sus caras muestran arrugas de preocupación que no deberían estar allí a su edad.

Entonces entra en la Villa y se queda asombrado ante lo que ve.

La primera mirada va hacia la montaña, esperando ver las tan conocidas cinco caras, pero sólo ve tres.

Empieza a entrar en pánico, y los guardias, que no le habían echado más que un primer vistazo, lo miran ahora con recelo.

Pero Naruto no les hace caso y corre al lugar donde siempre se había sentido en casa.

Y no lo encuentra.

Ichiraku no está allí, y no hay ninguna señal de que hubiera estado antes.

**XxXxXxX**

El techo es de un blanco sucio, y hay pequeñas grietas que lo recorren. Naruto gira la cabeza y observa confundido a una enfermera que ajusta su cuentagotas. Él parpadea y ella lo mira.

—Ah, estás despierto —dice, y entonces se va.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, porque su cabeza se siente bastante espesa, pero de pronto hay un médico a su lado mirándolo con aire de desaprobación. La enfermera de antes le tiende una bolsa con sus ropas.

—No hemos encontrado nada raro en su sistema, y no parece herido. ¿Ha estado descansando bien? —le pregunta el médico.

Naruto sólo puede abrir y cerrar la boca inútilmente, sin saber qué decir. Aunque, al parecer, parece ser suficiente respuesta para el médico.

—Si no quiere volver a pasar por aquí, asegúrese de dormir por lo menos ocho horas al día, ¿entendido? Estamos bastante ocupados.

Naruto asiente cuando él se va y abre la bolsa para coger su ropa. Y la vuelve a cerrar.

—No es la mía —le comunica a la enfermera, con voz seca y ronca.

Ella le da un vaso de agua.

—Es la que llevaba puesta cuando lo encontraron —le responde, y antes de salir le cierra las cortinas para darle algo de intimidad ante los otros enfermos.

**XxXxXxX**

Cuando sale del hospital, ya es de noche. Las farolas iluminan la calle y la ropa sobria y barata que viste, y Naruto, a pesar de que, según la enfermera, llevaba durmiendo por lo menos doce horas, de repente experimenta un profundo cansancio.

Pasea por la ciudad; los aldeanos pasan cerca de él sin darle una segunda mirada, y todo se siente demasiado surrealista.

Se detiene frente a un mugriento y cochambroso hostal de apariencia ruinosa y le pide una habitación al hombre de detrás del mostrador. Gruñendo, éste le da unas llaves antes de ignorarlo por completo.

Ya en su cuarto, Naruto, antes de tumbarse en la cama, primero pone encima lo que parece ser su capa de viaje. Y aún así, su noche estuvo plagada de bultos y chinches.

Al amanecer, sale por la ventana, sin sentirse culpable por no haber pagado.

**XxXxXxX**

Unas semanas más tarde, Naruto se encuentra con el Tercer Hokage.

No hablaron, y ni siquiera estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que los guardias personales del Hokage lo tomasen en consideración, pero para Naruto fue lo bastante como para que su pecho se comprimiera y le fuera difícil respirar.

El Viejo seguía siendo viejo, y el toque de familiaridad en este mundo extraño hace que a Naruto le tiemblen las rodillas.

**XxXxXxX**

Al salir del hospital unas horas más tarde, Naruto decide que era hora de irse de esta desconocida Konoha.

**XxXxXxX**

Caminando por un viejo sendero, varios meses más tarde, tropieza con dos hombres vestidos con insólitas capas negras con nubes rojas.

Los hombres lo miran con curiosidad cuando Naruto se congela, y luego con precaución mezclada con desconfianza cuando se coloca en posición de ataque.

Al caer al suelo, ya habían muerto.

**XxXxXxX**

Un año y un día después de caer en este mundo alterado, Naruto halla la guarida de Akatsuki.

Según parecía, aún no habían empezado a colectar bijuus y había más miembros de los que Naruto recordaba, pero eso en ese momento no importaba.

Los mata a todos.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto entierra a Nagato y a Konan en una colina cercana, debajo de un gran roble, y coloca una rosa en cada tumba.

Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

**XxXxXxX**

Durante semanas Naruto experimenta raras punzadas en su abdomen, pero por algún motivo que no llega a comprender, es incapaz de comunicarse con Kurama.

Lo deja estar, creyendo que es simplemente una de las muchas cosas que habían cambiado, y sigue buscando.

**XxXxXxX**

Lo descubre junto a un río, cerca de Konoha, mirando la corriente pasar.

No levanta la vista cuando él se acerca, pero Naruto ve cómo sus hombros se tensan por debajo de la túnica que lleva.

La lucha es corta, pero intensa.

Al final, Naruto ve cómo Obito cae al suelo, destrozado, y Naruto no puede hacer nada más que caer junto a él.

Su cuerpo es inútil, ya no siente ni los brazos ni las piernas.

Cierra los ojos porque siente que es eso lo que debe hacer, y las punzadas de su abdomen se convierten en tirones, como si algo dentro de él quisiera estar en otro lugar.

Cuando Naruto intenta respirar por última vez, al sentir varios ninjas acercándose, un chorro de sangre sale de su boca y le cae en la cara.

**XxXxXxX**

Al abrir los ojos, grita al ver una horrible criatura de color rojo intenso mirándolo con atención. El ser extraño se aleja un poco, pero el color rojo sigue allí, y Naruto intenta atraparlo con los dedos.

La criatura se ríe ante sus torpes intentos, pues, por algún motivo desconocido, es incapaz de coordinar sus movimientos.

La fatiga se apodera de él y vuelve a cerrar los ojos para dormir, pero no sin antes ver como la cara de la criatura, enmarcada por aquel fuego rojo, se suaviza y su boca compone una tierna sonrisa.

**XxXxXxX**

La siguiente vez que despierta, Naruto distingue los barrotes de una celda en la oscuridad. En pánico, intenta levantarse, pero no puede moverse, y antes de que se de cuenta está gritando sin palabras en su angustia.

Una luz brillante se enciende de pronto, y Naruto, cegado, agita los puños por delante de él.

Siente cómo unas grandes manos lo recogen y enseguida está apoyado contra un pecho cálido y extrañamente familiar, mientras lo mecen suavemente.

Naruto se relaja sin poder evitarlo, y vuelve a dormirse escuchando lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna.

**XxXxXxX**

Cuando Naruto por fin consigue ponerse de pie sobre sus propias piernas, anda hacia Jiraiya, quien lo mira aturdido, y consigue llegar hasta él antes de derrumbarse.

Entonces se aferra a sus ropas y se echa a llorar.

Sus padres se acercan a él y Jiraiya, alarmado, intenta entregarlo a su madre, pero Naruto se aferra con más fuerza y esconde la cara en su hombro, respirando con sollozos entrecortados.

Pasan varias horas hasta que consiguen calmarlo.

**XxXxXxX**

Su primera palabra nació espontánea, sin pensarlo, al ver la cara de un Minato sonriente que lo recoge de su sillita en la mesa de la cocina.

—Papá —dice, y ve cómo su padre se queda paralizado de la sorpresa—. Papá —repite, sólo porque puede hacerlo. Extrañaba hablar, pero su cuerpo no parecía capaz de pronunciar sonidos reconocibles... hasta ahora—. Papá —vuelve a decir, y Minato lo abraza con fuerza y llama a gritos a Kushina para que vuelva a la cocina.

Su madre abre la puerta rápidamente y entra en la habitación, buscando el fuego.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta cuando no ve nada que pudiera causar la alarma de Minato—. ¿Está bien Naruto? —dice al fijarse que Minato lo sostiene apretado contra su pecho.

—Dilo otra vez, cariño —le dice su padre.

—Papá —responde Naruto con un murmullo ahogado. _"Papá, papá, papá, papá..."_, Naruto cree que nunca se cansará de decirlo.

Y al ver la cara feliz de su madre antes de darle un cachete a Minato en la nuca por asustarla, Naruto siente, por primera vez, que está exactamente donde tiene que estar.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto tiene tres años cuando conoce a Sasuke Uchiha.

Su madre y la madre de Sasuke son amigas, y un día ella llega a su casa con un niño escondido entre las ropas. Naruto lo mira con curiosidad, lamiendo el helado que había conseguido a base de ruegos y súplicas, y entonces lo reconoce.

Mikoto empuja suavemente a Sasuke para que salga de detrás de ella, y, con dulzura, le dice que no sea maleducado y que se presente. Las dos madres observan cómo Sasuke le tiende una mano a Naruto, que está a su vez paralizado de la conmoción. Sasuke vacila y Kushina le da un toquecito a su hijo en la espalda.

Naruto echa a correr y se encierra en su cuarto.

—Lo siento mucho, Mikoto, normalmente no es tan tímido... —oye a su madre desconcertada a través de la puerta.

A lo que Naruto entierra la cabeza en la almohada.

**XxXxXxX**

Al cumplir los cinco años Naruto ya había conocido a todos los genins de su generación.

Suelen jugar en un parque cerca del río, y Naruto no puede ser más feliz. Excepto por Sasuke.

Sasuke, quien se aleja de Naruto cada vez que éste intenta acercarse. Sasuke, quien le echa miradas desconfiadas cada vez que Naruto le pide que jueguen juntos. Sasuke, quien fue su mejor amigo en otra vida. Sasuke, quien le destrozó el corazón hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

Y Naruto no puede culparlo. Quiere, pero no puede.

Porque fue él quien causó esa reacción, pues fue Sasuke el primero que intentó acercarse, y fue Naruto el primero que lo rechazó. Tardó mucho más tiempo del que debería en comprender que no era el mismo chico sombrío que él había conocido una vez. Tardó mucho tiempo en darle la espalda al pasado y tenderle la mano a Sasuke, pero, para entonces, éste ya la había retirado.

Y Sasuke, si hay algo en lo que destaca, en esta vida o no, es en ser rencoroso, aun siendo un maldito crío de cinco años.

**XxXxXxX**

Es en la Academia cuando por fin empiezan a hablar entre sí.

Al principio sólo entrenan juntos, pues Sasuke parece disfrutar de entrenar con el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Pero, poco a poco, comienzan a compartir información sobre ellos mismos.

Es Naruto quien inicia el proceso, contándole a Sasuke con voz temblorosa mientras recogen los kunais que le encanta el ramen. Espera durante unos angustiosos momentos, y cuando, unos minutos después, antes de irse, Sasuke le dice que siempre le han gustado los tomates, Naruto no puede evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y esbozar una trémula sonrisa.

Sasuke se ve sorprendido y vacila sobre sus pies, inseguro, pero al final acaba por devolverle la sonrisa.

Y el corazón de Naruto da un vuelco, recomponiéndose lentamente.

**XxXxXxX**

Hay unas semanas de agitación poco después de dar comienzo las clases.

Minato se muestra preocupado en casa, y pasa poco tiempo allí. Kushina intenta fingir que todo va perfectamente pero no se le da bien. Y Naruto le da poca importancia, pensando que estarían peleados pero que pronto se les pasaría.

Es al percibir el leve ambiente de tensión que reina entre los ninjas de alto rango cuando deshecha esa idea. Parece como estuvieran expectantes, como si esperasen que una bomba estallase en cualquier momento. Sus padres también muestran esa tensión en ellos, y Naruto encuentra a Minato a veces completamente absorto en sí mismo, mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo como si esperase que ellas le pudieran dar la solución a sus problemas.

El ambiente es contagioso, y Naruto pronto se ve a sí mismo siempre en guardia, como si algún enemigo lo fuera a asaltar en cualquier momento.

Sólo en el momento en el que entra en clase y no ve a su amigo sentado al lado de la ventana como todos los días, sólo entonces Naruto comprende lo que ha estado pasando bajo sus narices.

Y echa a correr.

**XxXxXxX**

El barrio Uchiha está vacío, pero no hay ninguna mancha de sangre como las que esperaba Naruto. Deambula un rato por allí hasta que lo encuentran unos anbus.

—Sasuke —les dice a ellos, angustiado, antes de que le pudieran preguntarle que hacía allí.

Los dos anbus se miran entre sí, y luego uno lo coge y lo lleva hasta el hospital. Al ver la tan conocida fachada del edificio, Naruto empieza a hiperventilar. Se escabulle del agarre del anbu y corre por los pasillos del hospital hasta que choca con alguien y cae al suelo.

—¿Naruto? —pregunta una voz femenina.

El nombrado levanta la vista y se queda sin aliento cuando vislumbra la cara preocupada de Mikoto Uchiha, pero no hay tiempo para preguntas.

—Sasuke —le ruega, y Mikoto parece comprender.

Entran en una habitación del hospital algo apartada, donde Fugaku habla con un serio Minato, y Naruto alcanza a ver sus sorprendidas caras antes de echarse a los brazos de Sasuke, quien permanecía con la mirada gacha sentado en la camilla del hospital.

Le está empapando la camiseta de lágrimas, pero no le importa. Sasuke se retuerce intentando liberarse, pero al final acaba por envolver los brazos alrededor de Naruto.

—Lo siento —murmura Naruto entre sollozos—. Lo siento mucho...

—¿Lo siento por qué, bobo? —pregunta Sasuke, notablemente incómodo.

Lo siento por no estar allí, lo siento por no darme cuenta, lo siento por estar tan sumido en mi propia felicidad que no me percaté de lo que estaba pasando, lo siento por olvidarme de aquello que tanto te hizo sufrir, lo siento por casi perderte otra vez, lo siento...

Una mano se coloca en su hombro y Naruto ve por el rabillo del ojo a su padre, luciendo un tanto alarmado.

—Lo siento —murmura otra vez, pero esta vez es para el resto de los integrantes de la habitación. Intenta recomponerse, enjuagándose las lágrimas y soltándose de Sasuke, quien suelta un suspiro aliviado—. ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta después.

Los adultos le dan una mirada extrañada, pero al final es Minato quien responde.

—Hemos tenido unos pocos problemas con algunos integrantes del clan Uchiha —dice, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—, pero no ha habido heridos graves.

—Pero... —dice Naruto, vacilante—, yo creí... —se interrumpe, mordiéndose los labios. ¿No era que Itachi había matado a todo el clan? ¿Por qué estaban Mikoto y Fugaku vivos?—. ¿Dónde está Itachi? —pregunta al final.

—Está en una misión encomendada especialmente para él por el mismísimo Hokage —contesta el padre de Sasuke automáticamente con un tono de orgullo sin adulterar. Luego parece darse cuenta de quiénes eran los que estaban en la habitación con él, y se ve un poco incómodo ante la mirada divertida que le echó Minato.

—Entonces... ¿por qué estáis en el hospital?

Mikoto y Fugaku se ponen rígidos y Sasuke se ve un poco avergonzado.

—Eso es porque uno de esos traidores de atrevió a levantar la mano sobre mi hijo —replica Mikoto con voz tensa.

—¡Mikoto! —le reprende su marido.

—Se iba a enterar de todos modos, Fugaku. Es el hijo de Kushina, además del Hokage, y el mejor amigo de Sasuke —Sasuke aparta deliberadamente la mirada al oír esto último, pero no lo niega.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Naruto, volviéndose hacia Sasuke. Éste asiente rígidamente con la cabeza.

Hay un leve momento de mareo, en el que Naruto comprende lo que acababa de pasar, lo mucho que había cambiado su mundo, pero pronto se desvanece, ahogado por la preocupación.

—Entonces... ¿qué va a pasar ahora? —cuestiona, después de unos minutos durante los cuales los adultos los ignoraron y siguieron hablando en voz baja.

Minato se vuelve hacia él, con la cara extrañamente en blanco.

—Ahora... —dice con calma—. Ahora vamos a tener que reajustar un poco las cosas en la Aldea. Y me temo que Fugaku me va a tener que ayudar —el Uchiha lo mira con escepticismo y Minato se permite una minúscula sonrisa—. Sí, bueno, no esperás que me enfrente a esos amargados del consejo yo solo, ¿verdad?

Fugaku se queda sin palabras momentáneamente.

—¿Estás diciendo...? —intenta preguntar, pero le falla la voz—. ¿Estás diciendo que yo...?

—Bienvenido al Consejo de Konoha, amigo —le felicita, palmeándole la espalda. Fugaku se queda boquiabierto, Mikoto sonríe y Sasuke se ve positivamente orgulloso.

Y Naruto se seca las lágrimas antes de que lleguen a salir.

**XxXxXxX**

Los equipos son iguales a los que recuerda Naruto.

Él está junto con Sasuke y Sakura, quien en esta vida también está irrevocablemente perdida por Sasuke. No le importan los equipos que no recuerda, pues sabe que no pasarán la segunda prueba. Y su sensei es el mismo también.

Kakashi tarda varias horas en aparecer, mientras sus alumnos se aburrían en la clase, y al entrar por la puerta, Naruto nota como una momentánea culpa lo embarga al recordar que él había matado a su antiguo mejor amigo.

Pero sonríe de todos modos.

**XxXxXxX**

—Me darás el colgante si soy capaz de aprender el Rasengan en un mes —ésa es la apuesta.

Tsunade lo mira con diversión cuando el aparece en el hospital y le plantea el desafío cuando aún está tratando a un pobre chuunin.

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso? —le pregunta en cambio, mientras le arregla un hombro dislocado al ninja. Naruto espera a que deje de gritar antes de responder.

—¿La satisfacción de verme completamente humillado si pierdo? —ofrece.

Tsunade lo considera durante unos instantes, sosteniendo la pierna rota del chuunin.

—No me parece suficiente, este colgante es muy valioso —dice, y recoloca los huesos. Naruto hace una mueca—. ¿Qué ganaré yo _cuando_ pierdas?

Naruto no se molesta en corregir eso último.

—Mmm... ¿Qué tal esto? Si pierdo dejaré de comer ramen durante un año.

El chuunin y Tsunade lo miran atónitos durante unos instantes, pero luego la Sannin niega con la cabeza.

—Sigue sin ser suficiente —y le ajusta un brazo fracturado al chuunin. Naruto mira al ninja desmayado y lo vuelve a pensar.

—Muy bien —dice, solemne—. Si pierdo no volveré a comer ramen en toda mi vida.

—Vas en serio, ¿no es así? —Tsunade suelta una risa incrédula—. Está bien, chico, impresióname.

Y Naruto lo hace.

**XxXxXxX**

Le toma más tiempo del que pensaba, pues su cuerpo aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte, y tiene que pasar por todas las estúpidas fases de Jiraiya antes de conseguirlo, pero al final lo hace.

Es el final del último día, una hora antes del amanecer, cuando Naruto lo consigue por fin después de vencer a su frustrante cuerpo inmaduro.

Corre hacia el hospital, donde Tsunade está dando su primera ronda, y se planta delante de ella, con una Kage Bushin a un lado y un Rasengan en la otra mano. Entonces se desmaya.

Despierta tiempo después, con un familiar peso en el cuello y una nota en la mesilla del hospital.

_"Sé un gran Hokage"_

**XxXxXxX**

No les dan la misión de Tazuna, y Naruto no oye que se la den a alguien más; pero, en cambio, están sobrecargados de tediosas misiones de rango D y C. No podría ser más aburrido, y sus compañeros están completamente de acuerdo con él.

Es mientras cena, devorando su quinto cuenco de ramen en el Ichiraku después de una agotadora misión C, cuando lo siente.

Empieza con un tirón en el pecho que se desplaza hacia abajo para acabar siendo un molesto ardor en el estómago. Naruto se atraganta con sus fideos y Kakashi le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Antes de que sus compañeros le pudieran preguntar qué iba mal, sale corriendo en la dirección de su casa, dejando el tazón de ramen a medio terminar.

**XxXxXxX**

Sus padres están sentados en la mesa de la cocina cuando Naruto entra en la casa como un tifón.

Se queda mirándolos allí, sin poder creerse que sus padres le hubieran hecho algo así cuando tenían otra opción.

—¿Por qué...? —no logra acabar la pregunta, y presiona una mano temblorosa contra su estómago.

Los ojos de Kushina se abren por completo, alarmados, y se arrodilla delante de su hijo, agarrándolo por los hombros.

—Oh, cariño, no queríamos que te enterases así...

Él se aparta de su semi-abrazo, todavía en estado de shock. Creía que era normal, creía que no tendría que volver a pasar por lo mismo...

—Naruto, tienes que entender que ésto no era lo que habríamos querido para ti —le dice su padre, con ojos tristes—. Ésto no fue algo que elegimos. Ésto fue algo que sucedió.

Naruto niega con la cabeza, sin querer oír sus excusas, sabiendo que, si las oye, los perdonará.

—Naruto, hijo —empieza su madre con voz suave—, creo que será mejor que te sientes. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Cuando acaba la charla, Naruto se encierra en su habitación y no sale en dos días.

**XxXxXxX**

Después de acomodarse en su cama, Naruto respira hondo y se sumerge en su interior.

Y, por primera vez en trece años, Naruto se encuentra frente a la jaula de Kurama.

**XxXxXxX**

Es un día como otro cualquiera cuando Kakashi les entrega las hojas de inscripción para entrar en el examen chuunin.

Al principio, a Naruto lo embarga una intensa alegría y choca las cinco con Sasuke, pero entonces recuerda exactamente lo que no le dio tiempo a hacer antes de morir en su antiguo cuerpo.

Orochimaru.

Y su mundo cae en pedazos.

**XxXxXxX**

Extrañamente, es Itachi quien alivia sus temores.

—Eres un chico extraño, Naruto Uzumaki —le dice al encontrarlo en el muelle del río, observando la corriente pasar como alguien hizo hace mucho tiempo. Itachi se sienta a su lado con despreocupación.

Hace mucho tiempo que Naruto vive en este mundo que ha aprendido a considerar suyo, pero hay algunos momentos en los que el surrealismo de lo que le está sucediendo lo supera y tiene que tranquilizarse durante unos segundos para recomponerse. Éste es uno de ésos momentos.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —le pregunta Itachi de pronto, sus rasgos suaves inexpresivos como siempre, pero sus ojos cálidos—. ¿Es por el examen chuunin?

Naruto niega con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Cuando él se encoge de hombros Itachi lo agarra por los hombros y le obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, intensos y oscuros. Naruto se encuentra de pronto sin respiración.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Naruto? —le vuelve a preguntar con voz profunda y grave, extrañamente hipnotizante.

—Oro... Orochimaru —deja escapar en un solo aliento.

Itachi asiente distraídamente y vuelve a su anterior posición, fijando la vista en el agua que fluye.

—No hace falta que te preocupes por nimiedades como esas, Naruto. Orochimaru lleva mucho tiempo muerto ya —Itachi levanta una mano para que no lo interrumpa—. No estoy autorizado para hablar del tema, solamente diré que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que después de aquella misión de la que te habló mi padre aquél día, estuviera varios meses en rehabilitación en el hospital. ¿Has entendido lo que he querido decir?

—S-sí —musita Naruto, un poco desconcertado, pero captando la idea.

Entonces Itachi se levanta y se aparta el pelo de los ojos, mirando al horizonte.

—Siempre has sido un chico extraño, Naruto Uzumaki —insiste el Uchiha—. Como un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño —y es entonces cuando lo mira por fin; un escalofrío recorriéndole a Naruto la espina dorsal.

—Siempre has sido demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien —masculla Naruto en respuesta, a lo que Itachi sonríe suavemente y desaparece dejando una estela de hojas que revolotean en el aire hasta caer con gracia en el agua.

_"Demasiado inteligente para su propio bien"_, repite en su cabeza. Y nunca unas palabras fueron tan ciertas.

**XxXxXxX**

El examen es igual que antes, con la excepción de Kabuto, que no se encuentra allí.

Lo cual, según Naruto, es una notable mejora.

Pasan el Bosque de la Muerte sin dificultades, robándoles el rollo que les faltaba a un desconcertado equipo de la Lluvia.

Esta vez no hubo preeliminares, puesto que pocos lograron superar la prueba.

**XxXxXxX**

Falta un mes para que comiencen los combates, y Naruto encuentra a Jiraiya donde sabía que estaría.

Ya era hora de firmar el contrato de invocación.

**XxXxXxX**

En realidad no fue algo planeado, sino resultado de la simple casualidad.

Naruto tropieza con Gaara al salir de un campo de entrenamiento, y se quedan mirándose entre sí durante unos instantes. Es Naruto quien rompe el momento, cerrando los ojos y ofreciéndole una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Tú debes ser Gaara, ¿no? El hijo más joven del Kazekage y jinchuuriki del Shukaku —dice con soltura—. Creo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Soy Naruto, el hijo del Cuarto Hokage y jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

Cuando una enorme intención asesina se precipita sobre él y la arena de la vasija de Gaara sale disparada en su dirección, Naruto piensa que tal vez ésa no haya sido la mejor de sus ideas.

**XxXxXxX**

Todo acaba rápidamente, antes de que tenga la oportunidad de empezar.

Naruto coloca un sello sobre la frente de Gaara -uno que le había enseñado Kurama- y observa como Gaara cae al suelo, inconsciente.

Coge un papel y escribe algunos garabatos antes de dejarlo en uno de los bolsillos de Gaara. Dice:

_"Ven a hablar conmigo cuando estés listo. Considera esto como un regalo."_

**XxXxXxX**

Sólo quedan dos días para el espéctaculo cuando Gaara viene junto a él.

Las ojeras casi han desaparecido en estas últimas semanas, y se le ve bastante más relajado, aunque, cuando mira a Naruto, se ve furia en sus ojos.

Pero Naruto no ve esto, sino a un amigo que creyó perdido durante mucho tiempo.

Hablaron largo y tendido.

**XxXxXxX**

Aunque Naruto se mantuvo alerta durante toda la duración de los combates, no hubo ningún incidente ni ninguna señal de próxima invasión.

Quizás, esta vez, había hecho algo bien después de todo.

**XxXxXxX**

El ascenso a chuunin viene con mucha sorpresa. Naruto no se lo espera, pues hace tiempo atrás que se había resignado a ser eternamente genin.

Se queda sin habla, apretando con las manos su nuevo chaleco, hasta que Shikamaru le da un empujón en el hombro.

—Sasuke se va a morir de envidia, ¿no crees? —dice, señalando sus chalecos. Detrás de ellos, Shino resopla.

Y Naruto los sigue mirando, aturdido.

**XxXxXxX**

Cuando Naruto cumple los quince, celebran una gran fiesta.

Después de muchas súplicas, Naruto ha conseguido que Gaara venga, y sus hermanos llegan con él sin invitación. Naruto se pasa casi toda la fiesta con él, hablando, charlando y discutiendo. Gaara es la única persona a la que Naruto ha contado su pasado, y siente que es el mejor amigo que ha podido tener nunca, a pesar de Sasuke.

No hay peleas entre ellos, no hay envidias ni rencores, sino un profundo entendimiento y sinceridad por ambos lados.

Y eso es todo lo que Naruto necesita.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke golpea con el puño la pared de detrás de Naruto antes de agarrarlo de la chaqueta y plantarle un beso en la boca.

Naruto no ha procesado todavía el furioso "¿Por qué diablos te la pasas todo el rato con él?" cuando esto sucede. Se queda en blanco durante todo el beso. Y cuando Sasuke se aparta y sale corriendo, cae al suelo, que se balancea peligrosamente.

Ah, no, no es el suelo. Es el mundo el que se balancea.

Todo está del revés.

**XxXxXxX**

Kushina no parece sorprendida cuando su hijo se lo cuenta varios días después.

No ha hablado con Sasuke desde su cumpleaños, y, cada vez que ve el conocido cabello negro, huye en dirección opuesta. Lo cual es un engorro, porque ciertamente hay muchos Uchihas en la Aldea de Konoha.

Su madre lo mira con un "¿Qué es lo que esperabas?" bastante exasperado, antes de seguir cocinando la cena.

—Pero, mamá, es... es Sasuke —dice Naruto, pues ese ya es de por si un argumento muy sólido.

—Y tú Naruto —le responde ella, dando por zanjada la conversación.

**XxXxXxX**

Pasan semanas antes de volver a hablarse, y la conversación que surge es muy incómoda.

Al final quedan en olvidarlo todo y no volver a mencionarlo jamás.

**XxXxXxX**

Es sólo dos años y tres meses más tarde cuando por fin Naruto se da cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido.

Corre al hospital después de que Sakura le informase que Sasuke había sido gravemente herido en su última misión en solitario, derrapando en la entrada.

Y al llegar jadeando a la puerta de la habitación, vislumbra a Ino metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta al Uchiha.

Casi vomita allí mismo.

**XxXxXxX**

Está en el tejado de uno de los edificios de su antiguo apartamento, hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando Sasuke lo encuentra, todavía cubierto de vendas.

—Sakura dice que viniste a verme al hospital, pero no te vi allí, ¿dónde estabas? —pregunta sin rodeos.

—Soy un idiota —le responde Naruto en cambio, mirando al cielo azul.

Sasuke arquea una ceja.

—Pues vaya hora para tener una epifanía, eres bastante lento —replica el Uchiha. Naruto no cede a la provocación y gira su cabeza, fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

—Te quiero —dice, y vuelve la mirada hacia el cielo.

Sasuke se atraganta con su propia saliva y tiene que toser varias veces antes de poder hablar.

—¿Qué? —lograr decir al final.

—Te quiero —repite Naruto, sin mirarlo—. Creo que siempre te he querido. Es sólo que no me había dado cuenta antes. Hubo un momento en que me correspondiste, y la fastidié. Lo siento. Y felicidades por lo de Ino, está bastante buena.

—Oh, por el amor de... —suelta Sasuke, exasperado, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Debes de ser la persona más estúpida y ajena que he conocido en toda mi vida. En serio.

Naruto frunce el ceño y abre la boca para protestar, pero se congela ante la deslumbrante sonrisa que le está enviando el Uchiha.

—¿Sasuke? —pregunta con voz dudosa.

—Pero mira que eres lento... —ríe Sasuke antes levantarlo y unirlos a los dos en un beso.

Naruto no tiene ninguna queja.

**XxXxXxX**

Nadie en toda la Aldea se sorprende, lo cual debería resultar un poco insultante, pero no lo es. Porque en realidad todo es perfecto y brillante y perfecto y Naruto desea que dure para siempre, a pesar de lo infantil que pueda sonar.

Naruto sabe que las personas que conoció y amó murieron hace mucho tiempo. Sabe que esta no es la misma Aldea que deseó proteger. Sabe que no son ni el mismo Kakashi, ni la misma Sakura, ni el mismo Sasuke. El Sasuke por el que dio toda su vida.

Pero ellos lo aman, y él los ama de vuelta.

Y eso es suficiente.


End file.
